


On n'a qu'à coucher ensemble

by Swira



Series: La fois où Tim a été invité dans le lit de Red Hood et Arsenal [3]
Category: Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Smut, je ne sais écrire que ça ok, une fois de plus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swira/pseuds/Swira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand la tension accumulée par leurs nombreuses mission commence à peser sur Roy et Jason, ce dernier fait une proposition au rouquin.</p><p>Préquelle à "La fois ou Tim a été invité dans le lit de Red Hood et Arsenal"</p>
            </blockquote>





	On n'a qu'à coucher ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> Bon alors j'ai vraiment l'impression que Roy est super OOC dans celui-là, mais je l'ai aussi écrit en une soirée alors voilà, désolée ahah  
> Je sais pas, je trouve celui-là un peu nul, mais comme il est plus ou moins fini je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à perdre à le poster, donc voilà mon lègue à l'humanité

 

-Déjà là? demanda Jason sans lever les yeux du livre qu’il avait entre les mains, allongé sur le ventre dans le lit de leur studio délabré, Et Kelly?

-C’était Penny, le corrigea Roy dans un soupir agacé, arrachant ses bottes et les jetant négligemment par terre avant de venir s’effondrer à côté de son coéquipier, rebondissant un peu sur le matelas, mais seulement après avoir discrètement apprécié la manière dont ses jeans épousaient ses fesses et comment cela était bien mis en évidence dans sa position, Et ça n’a pas marché.

Il était à bout de nerfs, si la tension dans ses épaules et le pli entre ses sourcils étaient des indications fiables de son état d’esprit. Cela faisait une semaine que son humeur n’était pas allée en s’améliorant, et Jason était le premier à en faire les frais, suivi de près par leur travail.

-Ah bon? dit le noiraud, refermant son ouvrage pour s’intéresser à son ami qui fixait le plafond, Pourquoi ça? Elle avait l’air de t’apprécier.

-Justement, geignit Roy, se passant une main sur le visage, Elle s’attendait à plus que ce que je peux lui donner, et ce que je _veux_ donner en ce moment, alors j’ai préféré mettre les choses au clair avant que ça n’aille plus loin.

-C’était la bonne chose à faire, moralement, remarqua Jason, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire amusé de lui étirer les lèvres.

-Mais sexuellement parlant, non, rétorqua son équipier, lui jetant un regard en coin, frustré, et lui arrachant un éclat de rire, Si on doit faire une mission de plus sans que je me sois envoyé en l’air, je ne répond plus de rien.

Jason se laissa rire un moment au dépend de son meilleur ami. La frustration sexuelle de Roy n’était pas grave au point que leur travail en pâtisse réellement, il était suffisamment évolué pour savoir contrôler ses besoins, tout de même, mais il était clair que tirer un coup lui ferait le plus grand bien et apaiserait son stress. Les derniers mois avaient été durs, avec de grosses missions qui n’avaient cessé de s’enchaîner et des confrontations tendues avec leurs familles respectives. Entre Bruce et Oliver, ils étaient gâtés côté problèmes familiaux.

En regardant son coéquipier marmonner sa frustration, le noiraud échappa enfin la proposition qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis quelques semaines.

-On n’a qu’à baiser.

Roy dut croire qu’il plaisantait car il rit doucement et soupira, amusé.

-Ce serait plus simple, oui.

Il tourna la tête vers lui en souriant mais ses rires s’arrêtèrent instantanément quand il trouva l’expression sérieuse de son ami. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et trahissant une profonde surprise, et Jason soutint son regard patiemment pendant trois, quatre, cinq battements, le laissant absorber ses paroles, avant que Roy ne retrouve l’usage de sa voix.

-T’es sérieux?

Il hocha la tête, laissant son visage ouvert pour que son ami n’ait pas de peine à savoir qu’il était sincère.

-Evidemment, répondit-il, Je veux dire, on est seuls tous les deux, et on se connaît trop bien pour qu’il y ait jamais de réels problèmes entre nous. On pourrait relâcher de la pression sans avoir à s’embêter avec d’autres personnes, je sais pas, c’est comme tu veux.

Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment, se disant que s’il était assez détendu il compenserait pour Roy qui semblait avoir une profonde crise intérieure en ce moment même.

-Tu coucherais avec moi? demanda soudain le rouquin, et ce n’était pas la première question à laquelle il s’attendait, mais il ferait avec.

-Euh… Oui? répondit-il, ne sachant pas trop ce que son équipier souhaitait entendre, Ce ne serait pas un sacrifice de ma part, si c’est ce que tu veux savoir, plutôt l’inverse en fait.

Cela lui valut un joli rougissement de la part de Roy qui se redressa sur ses coudes pour ne pas avoir à le regarder en levant les yeux.

-C’est comme tu veux, Roy, dit-il pour meubler le silence qui menaçait de s’installer.

Le rouquin se passa une main sur la nuque, détournant le regard un instant pendant qu’il cherchait ses mots.

-C’est juste que je n’ai pas vraiment… D’expérience avec des hommes? mais si tu me proposes, je ne dis pas non, finit-il par dire, reportant ses yeux verts dans les siens, et Jason lui sourit, laissant pointer ses canines.

Il arrondit imperceptiblement ses épaules, s’approchant de quelques millimètres du visage de son ami qui était à présent à la même hauteur que le sien.

-Oh, alors je vais devoir faire en sorte que ta première impression soit bonne, hm? dit-il, laissant volontairement retomber sa voix et lui donnant ce côté prédateur qui avait pas mal d’effet sur la plupart des gens.

Roy en faisait partie, s’il se fiait à la manière dont il déglutit et au coup d’oeil involontaire qu’il jeta à sa bouche. Il se lécha les lèvres, faisant passer le geste pour quelque chose d’inconscient rien que pour voir la réaction du rouquin. Il lui sembla entendre sa respiration se bloquer une seconde, avant qu’il ne lève les yeux à nouveau, et effectivement il y avait une lueur d’excitation dans ses pupilles.

-J’imagine que oui, souffla Roy, et c’était tout ce qu’il lui fallait pour se mettre à bouger.

Il faisait confiance à son ami pour lui dire d’arrêter s’il faisait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait ou qu’il changeait d’avis, ils avaient tous deux eut suffisamment de mauvaises expériences par le passé pour savoir dire non, et savoir obéir quand quelqu’un le leur disait.

Il se redressa, attrapant le rouquin par la nuque pour le tirer vers lui tout en balançant une jambe par dessus les siennes pour s’asseoir sur son bassin. Il l’embrassa, dur et inquisiteur, et Roy fit un bruit surpris qui se changea rapidement en grognement satisfait quand sa langue se glissa dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne. Il n’avait pas peur d’être brusque, et se retrouva rapidement avec la lèvre de son ami entre les dents, lui arrachant un nouveau son. Jusque là, Arsenal avait laissé ses mains contre le matelas, peut-être par incertitude de ce qu’il était sensé faire, ou par gêne, ou encore parce qu’il était encore en train d’absorber le fait qu’il était en train de rouler une pelle à son meilleur ami qui était en plus un homme, mais il sembla surmonter tout cela car ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Jason après que ce dernier ait relâché sa prise sur sa lèvre pour le laisser prendre le dessus du baiser. Le noiraud le laissa explorer le terrain un moment, appréciant la façon dont ses doigts se serraient sur sa peau et la caresse de sa bouche, mais il reprit les devants quand il estima que cela avait assez duré. Roy était juste un peu trop tendre à son goût, mais c’était sans doute parce qu’il était habitué à embrasser des femmes, et Jason ne voyait pas d’inconvénient à lui apprendre à être un peu plus brusque.

Brisant le contact, il se redressa pour retirer son t-shirt, exposant ses muscles et la multitude de cicatrices qui quadrillaient sa peau. Quand il abaissa à nouveau les yeux sur Roy, celui-ci avait l’air captivé par la vue.

Jason soupçonnait qu’il n’était pas entièrement hétéro depuis qu’ils se connaissaient (les regards qu’il jetait régulièrement à son cul n’étaient pas si discrets qu’il se l’imaginait sans doute) mais n’avait jamais eu confirmation de ses suppositions jusque là. 

Si le fait qu’il accepte son offre n’était pas suffisamment indicateur, il n’y avait plus de doute possible maintenant qu’il voyait l’air affamé que son ami arborait en le regardant.

-Jolie vue? demanda-t-il, ne pouvant s’empêcher de taquiner le rouquin.

Sa voix sembla sortir Roy de sa rêverie et il leva les yeux vers lui, rougissant un peu plus.

-Ta gueule, tu sais très bien à quoi tu ressembles, rétorqua-t-il sans réelle colère.

-Un bonbon pour les yeux, je sais oui, déclara Jason, plus que satisfait, riant doucement avant de se pencher à nouveau vers lui, plaçant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes et exhalant doucement, reprenant l’air sérieux, Tu peux toucher, tu sais?

Sans laisser le temps à son équipier de répliquer, il l’embrassa déterminément et illustra ses propos en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt, caressant avec une légèreté bien dosée pour faire frissonner le jeune homme. C’était apparemment toute la motivation qu’il fallait à Roy qui s’empressa de lui rendre le geste, glissant ses doigts dans son dos et laissant ses ongles s’enfoncer dans la peau juste assez pour que Jason le sente. Le noiraud gronda, appréciatif et encourageant, et son propre frisson le fit s’arquer légèrement dans le toucher de son partenaire. Le mouvement le fit appuyer son bassin un peu plus contre celui du rouquin, provoquant une friction bienvenue qui les fit gémir tous les deux, le son étouffé dans leurs bouches. Jason commençait à sentir la chaleur de l’excitation monter dans son ventre, petit à petit mais certainement, et ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu’il n’avait pas pu faire ça. Apparemment, et d’après la bosse qu’il sentait déjà contre ses fesses, Roy était déjà plus échauffé que lui. Arsenal brisa le baiser, le poussant un peu en arrière en le tenant par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Bon, Jay, pas que tout ceci ne soit pas très plaisant mais j’en peux plus, ça fait cinq mois que je me suis pas envoyé en l’air, dit-il.

Jason éclata de rire.

-D’accord, on va s’y mettre, dit-il en se levant pour commencer à défaire son pantalon, et il surprit la lueur d’incertitude qui traversa le regard de son équipier quand il bougea.

Ca n’avait duré qu’une demie seconde, une personne normale ne l’aurait sans doute même pas remarquée, mais Jason avait été entraîné à voir tous les petits détails qui trahissaient les pensées d’une personne. Il s’interrompit, le bouton de son jean décroché et les deux mains refermées sur le vêtement, prêt à le retirer.

-Tu es sûr, Roy? demanda-t-il.

L’archer lui adressa un regard vexé.

-Oui, connard, je suis sûr, rétorqua-t-il, et il disait la vérité, mais peu après ses yeux se firent moins durs et ses joues reprirent de la couleur, Je ne sais juste pas du tout— Comment me comporter, tu sais? Avec un homme, c’est… Ce que je dois faire, ou ce que tu veux—

Jason laissa tomber son pantalon au sol, ce qui le fit perdre le fil de ce qu’il était en train de dire, et il en profita pour parler à son tour.

-Comporte-toi comme tu le fais avec _moi_ , Roy. Laisse-moi m’occuper de tout pour cette fois, hm? dit-il, adoucissant sa voix pour le rassurer, et Roy déglutit, son regard fixé sur ses boxers noirs et apparemment incapable de l’en décrocher, ce qui était satisfaisant et fit sourire le noiraud, On ne va pas baiser aujourd’hui, de toute manière, mais j’ai d’autres idées pour te faire plaisir.

Il avait parlé tout en venant se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de son ami, son regard lourd de promesses obscènes et sa voix reprenant une profondeur séduisante. Roy hocha doucement la tête, la bouche légèrement entrouverte en une expression hébétée, ne lâchant pas ses yeux une seule seconde et ses mains se plaçant inconsciemment sur ses cuisses, le faisant mordre sa lèvre presque par réflexe. Il vit les pupilles du rouquin se dilater imperceptiblement.

-Je te fais confiance, déclara Roy, sa voix à peine étranglée, et Jason sourit, carnassier.

-Tu as bien raison, ronronna-t-il, ses mains commençant à s’occuper de la ceinture de son partenaire, Toutes les choses sales que j’ai en réserve pour toi, _Roy_ …

Roy s’arracha pratiquement son t-shirt pendant que Jason lui retirait son jean, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvant rapidement en sous-vêtements, avec le noiraud accroupi entre les jambes de son ami et les doigts accrochés dans l’élastique de ses boxers («  _Rouges, sérieusement Roy? »)._

Il embrassa les muscles de son abdomen quelques fois, s’arrêtant toujours juste au dessus du tissu et prenant son temps pour détendre la tension qu’il savait présente chez son ami. Après un moment, il jeta un coup d’oeil au rouquin qui lui confirma que toute hésitation avait déserté son regard, remplacée par de l’anticipation et du désir - ce qui lui allait vraiment bien - et il termina de le déshabiller, jetant le vêtement quelque part dans la chambre et savourant chaque détail de l’expression de son partenaire quand il comprit ce qu’il avait en tête.

- _Oh mon Dieu_ , geignit-il, prenant quelques teintes de rouge supplémentaires et réajustant ses coudes sur le matelas pour être mieux installé pour le regarder.

-Jason, ça suffira, dit le noiraud, laissant son rictus suffisant apparaître sur ses lèvres, et avant que Roy n’ait le temps de rouler des yeux et de l’insulter comme il savait qu’il allait le faire, il laissa sa langue tracer une longue ligne le long de son membre tendu.

Il vit son ami se mordre la joue pour ne pas échapper de son, et c’était inadmissible: il avait prévu de lui arracher un maximum de bruit ce soir.

Il agrippa ses hanches, réajustant sa position pour ne pas avoir à bouger dans l’inconfort plus tard, et poursuivit son traitement méticuleux. Il attendait de l’avoir suffisamment travaillé avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, mais il connaissait des tonnes de petits trucs pour le pousser à bout et trouva beaucoup de points sensibles qu’il prit soin d’exploiter avec malice. Rapidement Roy laissa sa tête retomber dans les oreillers avec un gémissement qu’il essaya de faire passer pour un grognement frustré.

- _Merde_ , Jason, espèce de—

Il se coupa avec un vrai gémissement quand Jason l’entoura de ses lèvres brièvement, se retirant presque immédiatement, mais l’effet était là.

-Tu disais? demanda-t-il, moqueur, et Roy lui jeta un regard en coin d’entre les doigts de sa main qu’il avait placée sur son visage, mais sa colère n’était pas très convaincante quand il haletait et qu’il rougissait jusqu’à ses oreilles.

Il était sexy, étalé ainsi à la merci de Jason qui sentait sa propre érection presser dans le tissu de ses boxers, et il commençait lui-même à en avoir assez de le torturer. Il avait envie de le voir _vraiment_ débauché.

Coupant court à la tirade de son ami qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme « Je te jure que si tu ne me suce pas dans les cinq secondes je vais me servir de toi comme cible pour mon entraînement », Jason détendit sa mâchoire et l’enfonça dans sa bouche jusqu’au bout. 

Roy cria, un vrai _cri_ de plaisir qui n’était pas sans flatter l’égo de Jason et envoya une vague de plaisir directement à l’entrejambe du noiraud.

L’ancien Robin savait qu’il était doué pour ça, des années de plans culs divers et variés derrière lui pour l’aider à contrôler les réflexes de rejet de sa gorge, et il était vraiment satisfait de l’effet que cela avait sur Arsenal tandis qu’il se mettait à bouger.

-Mais _putain de merde, Jay_ , comment est-ce que— _bordel!_ gémit le rouquin, sa voix rauque et _obscène_ , ses mains à présent emmêlées dans les draps à s’en blanchir les phalanges tandis qu’il s’arquait autant qu’il le pouvait, les mains de Jason l’empêchant de quitter le matelas avec son bassin, bien qu’il doive y mettre de la force.

Le noiraud fredonna son appréciation, la vibration provoquant un nouveau sifflement de jurons de la part de son équipier. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur l’archer, appréciant chaque détail de son expression: les perles de sueur sur son front et ses tempes, son rougissement qui s’étalait à présent jusqu’à son torse soulevé par sa respiration lourde, ses muscles tendus dans ses bras et son ventre - _ses biceps mon Dieu_ -, la façon dont il se mordait la lèvre pour essayer d’empêcher des sons trop embarrassants de quitter sa bouche, ce qui était inacceptable car Jason voulait tout entendre. Il n’y avait qu’eux, ici, personne devant qui être gêné, et les bruits que faisait Roy étaient trop précieux pour être étouffés.

Il agrippait les hanches de son ami suffisamment fort pour y laisser des bleus, à présent, mais l’archer ne semblait pas avoir de problème avec ça.

-Jay, attends, _attends!_ geignit Roy après un moment qui sembla assez court aux yeux de l’ancien Robin, mais qui devait en réalité avoir duré assez longtemps au vu de l’état du jeune homme étalé devant lui.

Le rouquin parvint à desserrer sa prise sur les draps pour lui prendre les cheveux à la place, pas au point que ce soit douloureux, mais suffisamment pour le tirer en arrière, et Jason ne parvint pas à retenir son propre gémissement ravagé en le sentant tirer sur sa tignasse. Roy avait rouvert les yeux pour les écarquiller en un mélange de surprise, stupéfaction et désir en entendant le son, et son membre tressaillit visiblement entre eux.

-C’est bon à savoir, souffla-t-il, hors d’haleine, manifestement appréciatif de la découverte et de la vue que lui offrait le noiraud dont le regard voilé de désir était à présent planté dans le sien.

Jason ne s’était pas dégagé de sa prise, se contentant d’attendre en haletant que le rouquin ne poursuive, même si cela prit un moment puisqu’Arsenal semblait plutôt captivé par l’apparence de son équipier qui était l’incarnation du mot _sexe_ , en cet instant précis, avec sa bouche trempée et rougie par le mauvais traitement qu’il lui avait fait subir, ses pupilles dilatées et ses cheveux en bataille. Son ami appréciait manifestement la vue.

- _Roy_ , exhala Red Hood après quelques secondes, et sa voix était _détruite_ , sa gorge malmenée trahissant son état.

Le rouquin geignit, l’idée qu’ _il_ avait fait cela suffisante pour envoyer une décharge d’excitation à son entrejambe.

-Je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps si tu continues à ce rythme, Jay, marmonna Roy, vaguement plaintif.

-Je croyais que le but était justement de te faire craquer? rétorqua le noiraud, lui offrant un sourire suffisant avant de se lécher les lèvres, et à travers ses yeux mi-clos il vit son équipier tracer le mouvement, fasciné, tout en déglutissant difficilement.

-Je veux aussi que tu en profites, répondit l’archer, utilisant la main qu’il avait dans ses cheveux pour le tirer vers son visage, et Jason n’avait rien à redire à cela, alors il suivit le mouvement docilement.

Il relâcha son bassin, plaçant ses mains dans les oreillers de chaque côté de la tête du rouquin et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, Roy n’hésitant pas cette fois-ci à pousser sa langue dans sa bouche pour s’y goûter et arrachant un grondement satisfait à Jason. Le noiraud le sentit abandonner sa prise sur ses cheveux et émit un petit bruit désapprobateur avant de sentir les mains de son ami caresser ses flancs pour finir sur l’élastique de ses boxers qu’il portait toujours et qui commençaient _vraiment_ à devenir inconfortables.

-Je peux…? souffla Roy, interrompant le baiser pour respirer contre ses lèvres.

-Bordel, _oui_ , grogna Jason, presque animal, et le rouquin s’exécuta de suite, tirant sur le vêtement et frissonnant sous le regard affamé du noiraud.

L’ancien Robin soupira de bonheur quand il fut enfin libéré du tissu encombrant, et surprit le regard que son équipier avait lancé entre eux, rougissant encore plus même s’il ne lui semblait pas que c’était possible. Un flash d’incertitude traversa ses iris, et Jason refusait de le laisser s’embarrasser maintenant, alors il bougea pour prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne, s’appuyant sur son coude libre pour ne pas tomber sur son partenaire tandis qu’il guidait ses doigts pour les enrouler autour de leurs deux membres. La respiration de Roy s’était bloquée et il avait levé des yeux hésitants vers Jason qui lui avait sourit, un mélange d’encouragement et de lascivité sur son visage, puis ils avaient gémi en même temps quand la chaleur de leurs mains les avait entourés.

Les jambes de l’archer étaient écartées, laissant la place pour que son équipier puisse bouger dans l’espace ainsi créé, et l’ancien Robin roula des hanches contre lui, soufflant un juron entre ses dents tandis que le rouquin gémissait, sa main libre agrippant son épaule avec force tandis qu’il balançait sa tête en arrière. Sa prise sur eux se resserra et Jason jura à voix haute cette fois-ci, laissant sa tête retomber en avant un instant.

- _Jason_ , haleta Arsenal, rouvrant des yeux voilés de plaisir pour chercher ceux de son ami, et le noiraud lui indiqua qu’il avait entendu avec un grondement qui fit vibrer sa poitrine.

Red Hood se mit à pousser à intervalles réguliers entre eux, installant un rythme et arrachant des plaintes de plus en plus fortes au rouquin, se ressaisissant suffisamment pour embrasser sa gorge et y laisser une marque. Ou deux. Ou six.

Il aurait fallut du lubrifiant pour que la friction soit idéale, mais il était hors de question pour Jason d’arrêter une seule seconde et d’aller en chercher, alors il se contenta d’étaler ce qu’ils avaient accumulé de liquide pré-séminal à leurs extrémités avec son pouce, arrachant un cri à Roy qui s’arqua contre lui. Ca et la salive qu’il avait toujours sur lui feraient l’affaire pour cette fois.

L’archer gémit son nom, fort, sans considération pour leurs voisins desquels ils auraient sans doute des nouvelles bientôt, mais Jason s’en moquait bien en cet instant, parce que son équipier était pratiquement en train de chanter son nom en boucle, et il savait qu’il était proche de son orgasme.

-Allez, Roy, laisse-toi aller, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche, sa respiration rapide, incapable de quoi-que-ce-soit d’autre que d’exhaler, brûlant et humide, sur ses lèvres.

Le rouquin entrouvrit les yeux, le suppliant pratiquement du regard, bien qu’il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ne savait pas ce que Roy préférait plus spécifiquement dans le sexe - c’était la première fois qu’ils faisaient ça, après tout - mais il arrivait facilement à supposer que lui ronronner des insanités dans l’oreille ne constituait pas un gros risque. L’archer avait toujours été un beau parleur, après tout, ça devait être son truc.

-Si tu te mets dans un état pareil maintenant, imagine ce que je pourrais faire de toi quand je te _monterai_ , Roy, murmura-t-il, sa voix rauque, dangereuse, et Arsenal s’étrangla presque sur son gémissement de plaisir.

Apparemment, il avait supposé juste, alors il continua, sentant son propre orgasme commençant à monter en lui, lui serrant le ventre et altérant son rythme par instants.

-Merde, si tu te voyais en ce moment, gronda-t-il, et son équipier répéta son nom encore une fois, plaintif, Je suis tellement content que tu me laisses faire ça, Roy, que tu me laisses te voir comme _ça_ , ravagé, criant mon nom comme une salope—

Durant un millième de seconde Jason craignit que l’insulte ne déplaise à l’archer, mais elle lui valut une pulsation du membre du rouquin dans sa main et il le vit balancer sa tête en arrière dans les oreillers pour geindre, alors il savait qu’il avait bien fait.

Roy était vraiment excitant, comme ça, et le noiraud savait que c’était une affaire de secondes avant que tout ne prenne fin. Il aurait pu faire durer le plaisir _beaucoup_ plus longtemps, torturer son ami un long moment, mais il avait à l’origine proposé cette idée pour les soulager tous les deux, et honnêtement il n’avait pas la patience pour ça maintenant. Un autre jour, oui, peut-être s’ils remettaient ça, mais pas là, pas aujourd’hui. Ca faisait des _mois_ , bon sang.

Il resserra sa prise sur eux, roulant des hanches plus fort tout en montrant les crocs, et le regard vert de son équipier trouva le sien quand il gronda, menaçant.

-Montre moi à quoi tu ressembles quand tu jouis, _Roy_.

Et le rouquin craqua avec un _Jason_ déchiré, ses ongles laissant des griffures sur son épaule, sa main se resserrant autour d’eux, bougeant avec les va-et-viens de Jason et le tirant dans le gouffre avec lui. Le noiraud vint entre eux avec un grognement presque animal du prénom de son meilleur ami, poussant son bassin contre le sien dans un mouvement instinctif, et son partenaire gémit de plus belle, sa semence éclaboussant leurs mains et leurs ventres.

Après quelques instants, leurs muscles les abandonnèrent et Jason s’écrasa tête la première dans les oreillers, déviant à peine pour ne pas écraser l’archer sous son poids. Leurs respirations lourdes emplirent le silence de la pièce un moment, ni l’un ni l’autre n’étant en capacité de former des mots dans l’immédiat.

Quand leurs coeurs reprirent un rythme plus ou moins normal et que le brouillard de leur orgasme commença à se dissiper, Roy fut le premier à parler.

-Dix sur dix, je recommande.

Jason éclata de rire, tournant la tête pour lui jeter un regard à travers les mèches de cheveux qui retombaient devant ses yeux. Le rouquin avait le visage tourné vers le plafond mais il attrapa tout de même son regard.

-Je suis flatté. Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça va devenir une habitude? demanda-t-il, et il était sûr qu’un rougissement tout frais commençait à remplacer l’ancien sur le visage de son ami.

-Si tu veux? Je veux dire— _Je_ suis motivé, en tout cas, déclara-t-il, bougeant pour lui faire face, et Jason lui sourit.

-J’ai plein d’autres idées pour nous, Roy, ronronna-t-il, et les pupilles de l’archer qui commençaient à peine à reprendre une taille normale se rouvrirent.

Il était à croquer, avec ses cheveux roux en bataille étalés sur les draps et de vilaines marques rouges qui commençaient à apparaître un peu partout sur ses clavicules. Le noiraud salivait pratiquement à l’idée que ce n’était que le début, et qu’il avait encore tout un _monde_ de plaisirs à faire découvrir à son équipier.

-On aurait dû avoir cette idée il y a des années, grommela Roy, l’air réellement agacé envers eux-même pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, et Jason éclata de rire.

 


End file.
